


Start Living Dangerously

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [68]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ocean Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline hadn't been informed that Kol's annoying brother would be tagging along to their weekend at The Mikaelsons vacation home. And Klaus won't stop looking at her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Living Dangerously

**Start Living Dangerously**

**(** **#55 - Water/Rain/Ocean + #59 t Wall!Sex or other sex standing up + AH-AU with Klaus & Caroline having sex in the ocean. When they're ready to head back to land, Caroline realizes her bikini bottom has floated away. "Cake By The Ocean" by DNCE. SMUT).**

"Stop staring at me," Caroline demands, feeling Klaus' eyes on her.

Again.

For the fifty-sixth billionth time.

Kol had conveniently neglected to mention that his older brother was already at his family's beach house when he'd invited Caroline and a couple of their other friends out for the long weekend. It wouldn't have been a problem, except for the fact that she was kind of acting as a fifth wheel and so she'd gotten stuck with Klaus' company more often than not.

Like right now.

All of her friends were _occupied_ (and Caroline wished brain bleach was a thing so she could scrub the noises she'd heard from her memory) so she'd quickly thrown on a bikini, grabbed her sunblock and headed _far_ away from the house.

She'd gone down to the ocean, tied her floating chair off to the dock, and had been content to spend an afternoon lazing in the sun. But, like a bad penny, Klaus had shown up quickly and followed her example. Caroline had lifted her sunglasses up long enough to glare at him but had settled back down without saying anything. _Technically_ she was a guest and it was his house. Telling him to beat it would have been rude.

He's been quiet for a while and Caroline had almost relaxed. Until she felt him looking at her.

"A question, sweetheart," Klaus asks. "Exactly how long are you planning on loathing me for?

"How long are you planning on living for?" Caroline shoots back sweetly.

He makes a low noise of amusement. "I did apologize, you know. For the circumstances of our first meeting."

"You mean when you used me to get your clingy girlfriend to break up with you? And she threw a drink at me? And embarrassed me in front of your entire family? And because of that your sister only refers to me as 'that home-wrecking tart?'"

He'd approached her, looking unfairly delicious in a perfectly tailored tux, muttered something about playing along before his hands had delved into her hair and he'd kissed her.

 _Really_ kissed her.

It had been movie worthy. Caroline had practically been able to hear music swelling in the background as she'd clung to his lapels and tried to keep up with the hot strokes of his tongue.

And then she'd been wrenched away, only to be soaked with a glass of champagne and screeched at by a diminutive redhead. Ordinarily Caroline would have squished her like a bug but she'd been disoriented, her skin tingling and his taste in her mouth.

Kol had eventually swept her away, hustling her to a back hallway and away from all the gaping people. He'd barely held his laughter in, telling her that she was supposed to be his fake date, and that making out with his brother really wasn't going to endear her to her fake future in laws.

"Yes, those circumstances," Klaus replies blandly. "I honestly thought that Kol had paid you. I'm still shocked that he's managed to make a female friend who's not a complete airhead."

"Because that makes it _so_ much better?" Caroline asks in disbelief.

Klaus sighs, and pushes off from the dock, his chair bumping in to hers. "I am sincerely sorry, Caroline. I was desperate. I'd tried breaking up with Aurora half a dozen times but she kept showing up at my apartment. Even after I changed the locks. I had to have security ban her from the building I work at. I couldn't go to any of my favorite places because she just kept popping up. I just sort of acted."

He appears so earnest, looking at her intently, and Caroline feels herself wavering. She'd dealt with a stage five clinger or two herself, _and_ done a thing or two she wasn't proud of to shake them off. Blowing out a breath she nods grudgingly, "Fine. Fine! I will try to let it go. But don't piss me off again."

A tiny smirk pulls at the corner of Klaus' mouth, dimple carving into his cheek. "I solemnly swear," he tells her, resting a hand over his heart. "Now, tell me about this girl my brother's dating. Do you like her?"

Ugh, Caroline totally didn't. She debates telling the truth, pulling out some bland lie about not knowing the other woman well. But Klaus' eyes are knowing, and she senses he wouldn't buy it.

Oh well. It's not like Kol's relationships ever lasted very long anyway.

* * *

They talk for hours. And she kind of hates to admit it but Klaus really isn't that bad. Smart, observant. Dryly funny. A little arrogant, and kind of a snob, but Caroline wasn't about to claim to be perfect.

The sun's dipped low, the temp dropping slightly. Caroline's stomach growls and Klaus laughs. "Sounds like a hint. My parents are awful, but they'd be ashamed if I let a guest starve. Whatever would other people think?"

"It must be close to dinner time. Fingers crossed someone emerged from a bedroom long enough to get it going." Caroline reaches out to grasp the rope, intending to pull herself to the dock. But it's not where she'd expected it to be and she leans a touch too far, tipping her chair and going into the water with a short shriek.

She stays under for a moment, mentally berating herself for her complete and total lack of smoothness. Caroline pushes her hair away from her face when she surfaces, notes Klaus' lips are tightly pressed together, his shoulders shaking as he tries to keep his laughter in.

Well, that just won't do.

She moves quickly, grabbing the edge of his chair and tipping it over. Let's out a laugh of her own at the splash he makes. Klaus' head breaks the water quickly and he shakes his head in feigned regret, "You shouldn't have done that, love."

Right before his arm sweeps out, and a wave of water hits her in the face.

She doesn't even think about it before she launches herself at him. Caroline clutches his shoulders, lifts herself up to try and push him down. Klaus resists, trying to squirm away but Caroline locks her legs around his torso. She throws herself to the side, manages to take him down with her, and they grapple underwater, each trying to come out on top.

Caroline begins to think that this is a very bad idea.

She's wearing like a foot of fabric, tops. He's naked from the waist up. There's a lot of his skin sliding against a lot of hers and she feels herself start to react, pulse picking up due to more than just exertion. His hands span her thighs, sliding up, trying to peel her off of him and Caroline squeezes him tighter, refusing to be moved. She chokes out a moan when their bodies align, his cock grinding up against her. The two thin pieces of fabric between them do little to hide the fact that he's every bit as affected as she is. She does it again, purposefully, slicking her hand up his back and into his hair.

Klaus's body jolts at the pressure, a groan rumbling through him, and he kicks off the ocean floor, bringing them above the water line. Caroline pants, trying to catch her breath. She knows her eyes are wide, and Klaus is no better. He brings his hand around her neck, draws her closer. The pressure is light, she could easily pull away. He looks up at her questioningly, thumb rubbing circles against her skin.

She kisses him first this time, slanting her mouth over his and burying a hand in his wet curls, tipping his head back as licks inside his mouth. Klaus pulls her closer, so there's not a hint of space between their wet torsos, crushing her breasts to his chest. Her hips move without her permission, rocking against him seeking more friction.

Klaus hand reaches down, slips into her bikini bottom, palming her ass and pulling her harder against him.

Caroline's running out of air, she rips her mouth from hers and tips her head back, starring up and trying to get her breathing under control. Klaus' mouth stays on her skin, hot on her throat and then lower. He hitches her up and shoves one of the triangles that covers her breast to the side when it gets in his way, mouth wrapping around her nipple. Caroline moans, arches backwards and Klaus sucks harder, nibbling delicately with his teeth.

"Off," he mutters, tugging at the strings.

Caroline feels it loosen, is immediately distracted as he switches sides. "Klaus," she pants, clawing at his shoulders for support.

He hums against her nipple and spins them, boosting her up on to the dock in one swift motion. He attacks the ties at her hips, making swift work of her bikini bottom. He urges her thighs apart as his mouth dips, running along her folds before he parts her with his fingertips. Caroline squirms under his heated gaze. He looks up at her as his tongue meets her clit, circling it maddeningly slowly. She shudders, leaning back and holding her weight up with her palms.

Klaus grins, a bright flash of teeth in under the darkening sky, and then he's no longer teasing, his lips worrying her clit as his fingers press inside of her, hooking and searching until he finds the spot that rips a moan from her.

She falls back when her arms get weak, the cold wet planks at her back barely noticeable. He hooks her leg over his shoulder and the strokes of his tongue roughen with the quickening pace of his fingers. Caroline's toes curl, her thighs trembling, her muscles locking in anticipation. He holds her there on the edge until she can't take it anymore, her hands scratching uselessly at the wood. She cries his name, pleading and frustrated and he gives her the final push she'd needed, flicking over her clit in rapid strokes and she shouts his name once more as she shakes through her climax.

Relaxing is gradual, the tension in her limbs slow to dissipate. Klaus kisses down her thigh, nips at the inside of her knee. Caroline jolts, heaving herself up on her elbows to glare down at him. He smirks back, no trace of repentance in his features. He glances away from her, and his brows furrow, and then she hears a few faint splashes. "Shit," Klaus mutters, pushing himself back from the dock, glancing around him frantically.

Caroline pushes herself up, crossing an arm over her breasts. "What?" she asks, beginning to worry. He'd seemed totally onboard with what they'd been doing, enthusiastic even, so she can't imagine what's the matter.

He runs a hand through his hair, face twisting in chagrin, "I think I lost your bikini, love."

"What?" she squeaks, leaning over the edge, scanning the water lapping at the dock. "How?"

"I wasn't exactly thinking straight," Klaus defends weakly. "I meant to set it on the dock but I think I might have flung it in the water? Heat of the moment, gorgeous fascinating girl all spread out before me. You know."

She's slightly mollified by the compliment. "Everyone will know, Klaus. If I go strolling up wrapped in nothing but a towel."

He shakes his head scornfully, "And? I've been horrifically obvious about the fact that I fancy you, Caroline. Kol's been taking bets."

"He what?" she repeats shrilly. When she got her hands on him…

Klaus sets his hands on her knees, drawing her attention back to him. "I'll gladly help you maim him later, love. Perhaps after we go into town for dinner?"

His eyes are bright, hopeful. Caroline finds she really wants to say yes. Wants to talk to him some more. And then maybe continue exploring their chemistry in a more comfortable location.

Everyone else was getting laid. She totally deserved it.

"I pick the place," she tells him. "I do not share dessert. And you totally owe me a new bikini. Those things are expensive."


End file.
